


X-Men Origins: Magneto & Professor X

by Clemensia



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Abuse mentions, M/M, Mentions of racial discrimination, Not Canon Compliant, eventually sex, holocaust mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemensia/pseuds/Clemensia
Summary: Before the X-Men there was Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt. Charles was born in New York to wealthy parents who lived in a huge mansion. Max was born to a Jewish single mother living in Nuremberg, Germany. When Charles' family is fractured by tragedy his mother descends into alcoholism and dates a series of abusive men. His childhood is marked by upheaval, and domestic chaos leading him to pursue self-destructive behavior. Max loses everything in the Holocaust, his mother, his home, and his humanity. When he finally escapes the Nazi officers and doctors who tortured and experimented on him his only thought is revenge. Max feels nothing but pain and anger until he meets a young man whose on vacation in Argentina where he is tracking former Nazis. At first at each others throats, the two begin to fall in love. Their relationship will drive them to be the men they are meant to be.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	1. Professor X

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Thanks for clicking on my fanfic. Just a warning, certain parts of canon make me full of sads so I have decided to slam-dunk the parts I hate in the trash and piece together things from multiple sources that I like into my own personal Marvel Universe. My fancast for Magneto is Mahershala Ali (young) and Andre Braugher (old) - anyone who casts anyone else can fight me. My fancast for Professor X is Chris Pine (young) and Patrick Stewart (old) - I know Patrick Stewart isn't technically a fancast. Also I have body pain, and my brain is erratic as hell so this fic will probably not be updated regularly. Any who enjoy and good luck to you.

Charles Francis Xavier remembered, with perfect clarity, the day that his father died. It was Christmas Eve, and though the sky was dark the New York mansion emanated a warm glow. Red bows, wreaths, and Christmas lights were hung throughout the house to excess. In the living room, above the roaring fire place, stockings had been hung with care and the branches of a massive Christmas tree brushed up against the nearby wall. 

Charles, then five, and his mother were hanging the last of the glass ornaments on the tree. “Charles darling.”

“Yes mother?”

“It seems we’ve run out of ribbon. Would you get more from the drawer?” His mother asked while smiling and delicately holding the red, shiny ornament in her hand.

“Yes.” Charles replied and turned barreling down the hallway to retrieve the ribbon.

“Darling don’t run!” His mother yelled.

Charles slowed his pace, hearing a knock echoing through the house as he found the ribbon. He picked it up and ran back toward his mother. Charles was stopped in his tracks before reaching her by a strange scene. His mother and his father’s colleague were speaking in low voices by the tree when suddenly the ornament fell from his mother’s hand and shattered on the floor. 

Startled and concerned Charles asked, “Mother are you alright?”

She sank to the floor in anguish. “Charles go upstairs.”

“Mother?”

“Charles go upstairs!” She cried, putting her face in her hands and sobbing loudly.

Charles did as he was told, and went upstairs to his room.

Hours later the bustling mansion was quiet and dark. The light and joy of Christmas all but snuffed out. Tears sprang to his eyes as he lay in his bed, and Charles pulled the covers up to his shoulders and held his teddy bear tight as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Magneto

Max Eisenhardt was running down the street in Nuremberg, Germany towards his home. Three children from his school were chasing him while throwing stones, and yelling cruel slurs. A few stones had already made impact, and Max hoped to avoid more. The street bent to the right, Max took a deep breath and began to run faster. He was almost home when his footing faltered, and he tumbled to the ground. 

He propped himself up to look behind him. The bullies had reached Max and were beginning to surround him when, “What do you think you’re doing?” An angry, familiar voice asked of his attackers. “Get away from him now!” 

The circle parted as the click of heels approached. A blonde-haired woman with beautiful blue eyes hurried over to Max and knelt in front of him. “Max,” She said gently putting her hand to his cheek. “Did these boys hurt you?” 

Max nodded his head as tears sprang to his eyes, she stroked his face, and then stood up. “I don’t ever want to see you near my son again. Do you little brats understand me?” 

“I don’t have to listen to Jew whores!” One of the boys yelled and the others began to laugh. Max was scared, and angry. His Mother fixed the boy with a glare, strode toward him, and smacked him hard on the back of the head. 

“Oww!” The boy cried grabbing his head. 

“Try saying that again.” His mother growled. The boy began to cry and ran off in the other direction. “Anyone else have anything to say?” 

The two remaining boys were wide eyed and stunned. “Sorry Miss. Eisenhardt.” One of them stuttered, grabbing the other by arm and pulling them along as they ran away. 

Her face softened when she turned back to Max. “Oh my poor baby.” Max stood up and ran toward her as tears streamed down his face. He wrapped his arms around her skirt and held on tight. In turn his mother circled her arms around his shoulders. “How about we go home and I’ll make you something sweet.”

Max turned his face upward to her. “Like rugelach?” 

“Blueberry or apricot?”

“Apricot.”

His mother smiled, “Alright then let’s go. The longer we stand here the longer you will be without rugelach.”

Max grinned, wiped the tears off his face, and grabbed his mother’s hand. His mother struck a silly pose and called out dramatically, “Full steam ahead conductor! Next stop rugelach!” 

Max giggled as he and his mother skipped down the street home.


	3. Professor X

Charles hated this. He hated living here. His home life had been going downhill since he was five, when his father died in lab accident. Devastated by the loss of her husband his mother self medicated with alcohol. At first it was just a night cap to take the edge off of going to sleep in an empty bed, but it soon became out of control. 

Charles first realized something was wrong when he was nine and his mother had passed out on the couch with a lit cigarette in her hand. In her sleep she dropped the cigarette and set the rug on fire. Luckily Arietta, his nanny, thought quickly and put out the fire resulting in minimal damage. But then she started falling off of chairs, going out all night, and even once crashed the car with Charles in it. 

Arietta had been working for Charles’ mother since three weeks before he was born. She had been a friend and confidant to his mother for over a decade, but the car crash was the last straw. Arietta confronted his mother about her drinking. 

“Sharon what the hell were you thinking?” 

“It was just,” His mother slurred, “just a little bump. Don’t worry about it.”

“Just a little bump? You crashed the goddamn car with your son inside!” Arietta fumed.

His mother attempted to gesture toward Charles. “Ari he’s, he’s fine.” 

“Fine? Fine! You broke his arm! What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Charles turned to Arietta and tried to defuse the situation. “Ari I’m okay. I’ll get the cast off in a couple of months, please don’t fight.” 

“Go to your room Charles.” Arietta ordered.

“But”

“Go to your room!” His mother and Arietta commanded glaring at each other. 

Charles went up stairs and hid under a table by the bannister, so that he could continue to listen in. His small, 11-year-old body made it easy to stay out of sight. 

“Losing your husband does not give you the right to put that boy in danger. What would Brian say if he saw you right now?” 

“How dare you!” His mother screamed as tears sprung to her eyes.

“You are a sloppy drunk, and all that your son has, so pull yourself together.” 

“You are not in charge of me Ari. I pay you, not the other way around.”

“Listen to me and listen good Sharon. You are going to kill yourself or someone else if you keep drinking like this. Don’t think that I don’t know about your stash in bathroom and under the bed. I’m standing three feet away from you and your drenched in the smell of booze. Charles deserves better.”

His mother stood there, breathing heavily, with anger etched into her tear stained face. “You’re fired Arietta. Get the hell out of my house.” 

Arietta stood there stunned, and then her face hardened as she walked toward her. “I’m calling CPS.”

“Go ahead,” his mother laughed. “I have lawyers on retainer.” 

Arietta turned on her heels and walked over to the bar, and with a sweep of her arms she pushed bottles onto the floor. Charles could hear glass smashing on the floor. Arietta stormed out as alcohol seeped into the carpet. Charles was heartbroken.


	4. Magneto

“Max can you come here please.” His mother called.

“Yes mother, I just need to finish my school work.”

“You’ll be able to finish it later; I need you to help me with something.”

Max put down his pencil and walked toward the living room of the small apartment. Max saw her holding two pieces of luggage. “Mother what’s going on?”

“Everything’s fine sweetheart,” the shaking in his mother’s voice concerned him. “You and I are going to go on a trip.”

Max was confused, “but I have school tomorrow, and we don’t have the money to go on a holiday.”

“It’s going to be okay Max our trip has been paid for.” She reached out one of the suitcases toward him. “I need you to pack this with your clothes, and your most important possession.”

A sick feeling settled in Max’s stomach. “Mother what’s going on?”

“We’re going to be okay, please pack your things.”

Max watched her for a minute. His mother was obviously nervous, she was shaking and trying to regulate her breathing. Suddenly something in his mind clicked into place like gears in a machine. “It’s the Nazis isn’t it?” His mother dropped the luggage and the two suitcases hit the floor with a thud. “They’ve been shutting down businesses, and there’s swastikas and horrible graffiti everywhere. Why do they hate us mother?”

His mother looked down at the floor, “Max."

“And why are they doing this? I don’t understand. They’re sewing stars on people’s jackets just because their Jewish. And people are leaving, or moving, or disappearing.”

“Max.”

“Two officers came to Mrs. Berkowitz’s door last Thursday and I haven’t seen her since. She’s 62, why would they take her? And what about her cats? What happened to her? Is she okay? Is she…”

“I don’t know Max!” His mother screamed. Max fell silent as she looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks. “I don’t know.” She sobbed.

Max ran to her and she crumpled into his arms. He could feel tears on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Max.”

“Mother it’s…”

“I’m sorry.”

Max had never seen his mother this upset. He knew that they were in danger, and that he would never see his elderly neighbour again.


End file.
